Quand les nations poussent la chansonette
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Petit recueil sur différentes nations et une série de chanson. Présence de shonen-aï.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K, léger shonen-aï

**Personnages :** Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano et Antonio

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia (faudrait un jour que je recherche son nom) et la chanson à Spose.

**Notes :**Je voulais faire un petit quelque chose sur cette chanson car dès que je l'ai entendu, j'ai automatiquement pensé à Gilbert. J'ai été contrainte de pas mal modifié le texte -sauf les trois mots récurrents- (parce que quand vous faites une petite recherche sur les véritables paroles c'est tout l'opposé de notre awesome préféré) et de la raccourcir assez bien car elle est très longue et qu'en plus je n'ai pas compris tous les mots et expressions employées étant donné que c'est de l'anglais assez argotique.

J'espère que je m'en suis bien tirée en anglais, cela fait un moment que je ne pratique plus souvent la langue de Shakespeare (à peu près deux ans et demi, c'est pour dire). Donc si vous voyez des fautes d'accords, de conjugaisons,… prévenez-moi et ne m'en voulez pas trop.

* * *

Ludwig allait finir par devenir dingue. Lui, l'Allemand toujours stoïque, qui restait calme même lorsque Feliciano faisait les pires bêtises –et Dieu seul sait à quel point il enchainait les gaffes en tout genre-, allait finir par pêter un câble et aller étrangler de ses propres mains l'olibrius qui lui empoisonnait l'existence depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures. Ce soir le monde compterait une nation de moins…

Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment pouvait-on énerver Ludwig ?

- Veee, Ludwig, fait quelque chose gémit Feliciano en courrant hors du manoir Beildschmit, en s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise et en le regardant avec des yeux suppliants.

- Eh sale bouffeur de patate de mes deux, t'as intérêt à t'occuper de cet emmerdeur fissa, enfoiré !

Ce Romano… toujours aussi poli, aimable et agréable… Comment l'adorable Feliciano pouvait-il avoir un frère pareil ? Niveau caractère c'était le jour et la nuit. Quoique… ils se ressemblaient, étaient faibles, totalement à la merci du premier venu, enchainaient bêtises sur bêtises et filaient tous les deux plus vite que leur ombre au moindre signe de danger…

Mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'il devait toujours s'occuper de SES bêtises ! Bon sang, il passait déjà sa vie à régler celles de Feliciano, alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui rajouter celle de son frère en plus !

S'il te plait, Ludwig… quémanda Féliaciano en adoptant sa tête de chien battu.

Devant les yeux larmoyants de son amant, il capitula, comme toujours. En combat, l'italien ne valait pas tripette mais quand il s'agissait de l'attendrir, il était champion.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Veee, merci Luddy !

Feliciano se hissa sur la point des pieds et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami.

- EPARGNE-MOI CE SPECTACLE REPUGNANT! Hurla Romano en les séparant d'un geste brusque. Et ne crois pas que je vais te remercier bastardo ! ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Ludwig.

_Comme si on s'attendait à ce que tu le fasses…_

Soyons réaliste, il y avait mille fois plus de chance que Francis arrête de draguer tout ce qui passe, que Berwald devienne subitement bavard ou Feliciano un foudre de guerre ivre de sang… Dieu pouvait peut être accomplir des miracles mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Ludwig retourna à contrecœur vers le manoir. A l'intérieur, Gilbert venait visiblement d'en remettre une couche et avait poussé le volume de sa chaine stéréo jusqu'au maximum. A ce rythme-là les fenêtres n'allaient pas tenir. Et dire qu'il avait fait venir le vitrier la semaine passée pour réparer les fenêtres que le Bad Trio avait brisé lors de leur dernière beuverie. Beuverie où Antonio et Gilbert n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de rejouer une scène d'un des James Bond en traversant la fenêtre du salon à moto…

En parlant de ces deux-là, on les voyait toujours pour faire du dégât dans sa demeure qu'il essayait –vainement précisons-le, ça relevait de l'impossible lorsque l'on avait un frère répondant au doux nom de Gilbert- de maintenir propre et rangée, mais jamais quand il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour faire redescendre son frère de son délire –enfin, si c'était possible.

Arrivé devant la porte du salon, il prit quelques instants pour se composer une figure impassible et en colère. La deuxième étape n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de se remémorer toutes les bêtises que son frère avait commises cette semaine, pas besoin de remonter plus loin dans le temps.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans ce qui avait été jadis, il y a cinq heures de cela, un magnifique salon jaune ocre orné de meubles de bois sombre, de confortables canapés de velours rouge ainsi que d'un piano sur lequel reposait une collection de photos de lui, Feliciano, Kiku ainsi que de Gilbert en compagnie de Francis et Antonio ou d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus serrant contre lui un ours polaireet qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Maintenant, le vaisselier était à terre, ses délicats services de porcelaine brisés sur le sol, les canapés renversés, leurs coussins dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce et les photos dans leurs cadres désormais fêlés jonchaient le sol.

_L'antre du diable… Partout où Gilbert passe, l'ordre trépasse._

Au beau milieu de cet épouvantable capharnaüm, enroulé dans l'un des rideau écarlate qu'il avait arraché de sa tringle et qu'il avait revêtu comme une toge romaine, Gilbert était là, un micro à la main, braillant de tous ses poumons -d'une voix atrocement fausse- sa dernière trouvaille en matière de musique.

_I'm awesome, awesome, awesome…_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_  
_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' in my sport car_  
_I'm awesome, even death I'm always here(1)_  
_And I met all my friends all nights_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I winn always all the brawl_  
_I'm awesome, I've a nice blog that everybody followed_  
_I'm awesome, I can afford to buy all I want(2)_  
_And I talk about myself on my Facebook wall_

_And I'm always the best_  
_More beautiful than Beckam and yet_  
_So preposterous, feel my awesomeness_  
_The greatest guest up at all your fest_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_  
_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' in my sport car_  
_I'm awesome, even death I'm always here_  
_And I met all my friends all nights_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I winn always all the brawl_  
_I'm awesome, I've a nice blog that everybody followed_  
_I'm awesome, I can afford to buy all I want_  
_And I talk about myself on my Facebook wall_

_Now put your hands up if you joined my cult_  
_If you are the winner if there was a fight here_  
_If you got white hair, if you drink strong beer_  
_I'm out of breath_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I winn always all the brawl_  
_I'm awesome, I've a nice blog that everybody followed_  
_I'm awesome, I can afford to buy all I want_  
_And I talk about myself on my Facebook wall_

- I'm the best ! Everybody, joined me! One more time! Vociféra l'albinos aux yeux écarlates en voyant son ainé sur le pas de la porte derrière lequel, comme à leur habitude, se cachaient les deux Italiens.

I'm awesome…

Ludwig arracha le micro de ses mains au grand désespoir de son frère pendant que Romano, pour se défouler, envoyait rageusement la chaine-stéréo au paradis des machines en rêvant de faire la même chose pour le frère du sale bouffeur de patate.

L'allemand se jura qu'à l'avenir, il bloquerait toutes les importations d'Alfred en matière de musique dans son pays.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

(1) Techniquement il aurait dû mourir lors de la dissolution de son pays. En un sens il est vivant tout en étant mort.

(2) L'Allemagne est l'un des pays qui s'en sort le mieux sur le plan économique et bancaire donc Gilbert fait souvent un petit tours dans les coffres des banques de son frère.

A ma gauche des tomates (Spain : Eeeeh ça va pas !? Elle veut gâcher de belles tomates toutes mures et toutes juteuses !). A ma droite… euh, rien (on va laisser les briques de côté, trop dangereux). Laissez une review si vous avez apprécié (ou pas). J'envisage d'en faire d'autre.


End file.
